Eternal's intro
Eternal's intro is the first episode of the eternal series, and wraps up all the lower parts of Legend of the Ultramen. It is also the beginning of the southern ultras becoming evil. Story The land was dark and yet had so many secrets within, it's massive trees were home to many other homes. Though a fire began to sweep through the area, the scene changed to reveal a damaged alien ship..as two tried to escape from the flames. One was a male, who was busy helping her limping sister try and escape death. The two continued moving, stopping as the ground shook..the area continued to shift and break, the two screamed as they stepped back. The male, zorel looked in fear as his sister fell. He yelped, grabbing her as the crack between the ground began to grow wider and wider, indicating the eminent destruction of the land. They saw the face of chaos rear it's ugly head, and so they tried to run..unabled to escape it, a gigantic roar was heard as a creature awoke from the dark earth below. This 'monster' was the enemy of Flare, and his anger was not to be mistaken. Quake roared, the creature getting up as it saw the two twins..both of the twins had some sort of 'power' that caused them to crash. That power was their heart, varel and zorel looked up as they saw quake stomping towards them..the two were unabled to escape his unearth-like wrath. Quake stomped towards them, his eyes focused as some sort of..screech came from the air, releasing what looked to be a twinkle. Quake turned, stepping back as he stopped..but as he did, a light was seen as it struck the ground...revealing the being known as Eternal. Eternal glared at Quake, sensing his evil and knowing that deep down was the core of the creature, the most important strike was at his heart, he needed to get close to him in order to destroy him COMPLETELY. This could enable him time to speak once this version of Quake is dealt with efficiently. Quake growled, moving towards Eternal as the ultra did the same..the two clashed fist, both hitting each other in the face. Eternal jumped back, swiping his hand through the air as a wave of energy was suddenly released. Quake dashed, tanking the wave as he suddenly became a rolling ball, slamming into Eternal with such force that it knocked the ultra back. Zorel and Varel looked in fear, trying to hide when the sphere came rolling towards them..before it could hit, the rolling ball was grabbed. Eternal's fingers began to crack the ball, creating holes as he lifted the ball up. He converted raw power into energy, using it to throw the sphere into a nearby mountainous area. Quake screeched, the mountain shaking as he crashed into it..practically destroying the thing and causing much destruction. Luckily nobody was on the mountain in the first place, so there was no real deaths in the area. Eternal watched as Quake began to grow in size, taking up more earth and bringing it up to himself so he can become stronger. He began to glow, slowly evolving and growing to destroy Eternal, eternal watched as Quake began to charge an attack. He slowly looked down, as zorel and varel had a realization of who he was.. "You..you're the ultraman eternal, correct?" Zorel said with wide eyes, the one warrior he aspired to be was infront of him. Eldest brother to Zorel and Varel, for he was also a son of Alien Nebula. "Yes..now I need your assistance, one galodoan isn't enough to stop this fiend.." Eternal said, looking down as he nodded.. he turned, quake was still charging..but as he did..Zorel and Varel had transformed, quickly merging with Eternal and becoming his host! Eternal turned, standing up as Quake launched at him. Eternal grinned, getting in a stance as he dashed at Quake..he grabbed on as the massive boulder rolled towards him to try and crush the ultra. The energy around Eternal began to grow stronger, with his willpower and the abilities of two other galodoans, he was given new power. Eternal grinned, energy continued to build up as he looked at Quake. The beast growled, moving back and moving around as it then struck him, eternal grabbed it again as the creature Quake stopped suddenly, eternal then uttered a word. "FORCE." at that moment, he created a pulsing wave that knocked Quake back into his original form, the golem roared as it tried to grab Eternal..but before it could, eternal had then slammed his fist into the monsters chest. Emitting a massive wave that engulfed Quake's body and destroyed it completely...almost nothing was left. Quake roared in pain, his screams stopping as something else appeared, eternal stopped as the beam disappeared. The only thing there was a depleted ultra, it's body completely gray with a twisted curved W on the chest. Eternal looked down, zorel and varel quickly reappeared as Eternal examined the body, it was another ultra..one of the southern ultras that were corrupt, this must have been Wrathos' attempt. Eternal looked, as other forces began to arrive..humans who saw the battle, he then disappeared as Zorel and Varel were confronted by the humans. Category:Eternal Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Eternal: I Category:Thaxander12